The Legend of The Guardians
by Cool2002
Summary: At the Beginning there were ten primordial beings that created the universe as we know it. Their Legend was handed down on all worlds from the Alterans and the Asgardians to the mortal humans of earth. This is the Legend that has caught the interest of millions, all asking the same question...could it be true. This and its sequels will be crossovers between Stargate & Avengers -PT1
1. The Legend of The Guardians Pt 1

The Legend of the Guardian

**Disclaimer: This Story is All I do not own certain races or people mentioned in here that are owned by big companies. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I CANNOT AFFORD IT! I make no money off of this Story.**

**Summary: Everything has a creator and needs someone to take care of it and the universe is no different.**

—**-**

Long ago at the very beginning, before the universe expanded, long before the galaxies spun or the planets orbited the stars. Long before Time existed; there were ten primordial beings, they were inhumanly beautiful. These beings decided at one point in their never ending lives that they would make all of Creation. The being that had created them, The-One-Above-All, came to them and made them his equals in all things.

The eldest among them gave himself the name James Aeon, he was 5'9" with dirty blond hair and eerie blue eyes and he declared that he would rule Time itself. "I will create and control a force that represents and causes change, I will have control over Time," James had said to the others.

The second eldest gave himself the name Christopher Aether, he was 6'3" with blond hair and blue eyes and he declared that he would rule all spatial bodies. "I will create and control all Planets, Galaxies, and Stars; all manners of things in the Void."

The Third eldest being chose for himself the name of Alexander Sameind, he was 5'10" with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes and he declared that he would have control over all molecules. "I will create particles that will make up all things and give them shape."

The fourth eldest being took the name of Adam Daljeet, he was 5'7" with blond hair and shining blue eyes and declared rule over all opposing forces. He would maintain balance. "I will control and keep balance between all opposing forces in this universe and beyond."

The fifth eldest gave herself the name Sylvana Lucinusand declared dominion over all light. "I will create and control the force that shines brightly and is at peace. I will have control over the day."

The sixth eldest being gave himself the name of Ezekiel Tenebrae and he declared control over the shadows and darkness. "I will create and control all that is dark and all that is shadows. I will have control over the night."

The seventh being gave herself the name Selena Lényeg. She declared dominion over the trees, plants, and the animals of the world, as well as the ground, water, and weather. She had control over nature. "I will create and control all of nature, be it animals or plants on all planets."

The eighth being decided his name was John Videl. He declared power over all intelligent life in this plane of existence. "I will create and control all intelligent life on all worlds in all places."

The ninth being gave himself the name Joshua Muriel. He declared dominion over all emotions from all life. "I will give the creatures and beings of all worlds emotion to be able to communicate with each other better."

The tenth eldest being gave herself the name Tatiana Wakanda and she declared power over magic. "I will create and control a force that some mortals that I deem worthy will have access to. They will be able to manipulate reality to a certain degree."

James then looked at his siblings and said "What are we to do about the creatures that we will create? Are their lives to continue on forever? No, I will, in addition to my control over Time, hold dominion over Death, because just like all things begin so too must all things come to an end. I will create a realm where the souls of the dead will go after their lives end." His siblings all nodded and agreed. His brother Christopher said to him "I agree with you brother, if we were to allow mortals to live forever this universe would fill extremely fast."

And so these ten Elder beings moved about the Void and created the Cosmos. James created the Temporal Vortex, the place where Time flowed, and the Plane of the Dead, the place where all souls go after they die.

Christopher moved throughout the void and while standing at its center started to create the galaxies of stars and planets; he created black holes and nebulas and all manner of heavenly bodies. Sylvana followed after Chris and gave the stars the power to give off light. Ezekiel created shadows on the worlds and the darkness between the stars. Alexander followed and created the particles known to all as molecules and allowed everything to take shape.

Selena went from world to world carving out the planets and within them created mountains, canyons, lakes, rivers, streams, seas, and oceans. She would then cause forests to grow and animals to appear. She made animals for the waters and all manner of animals for the land. She made the birds of the sky and the bugs of the ground. She smiled after each world was finished before moving on to the next.

John, too, went to many worlds and sowed the seeds of life for mortal created the Alterans, Asgard, Asgardians, Frostgiants, Humans, Furlings, Nox, and many others spreading life throughout the universe.

Joshua stood at the center of the void and tendrils of power spread from him and through the universe giving all life the ability to feel joy, sadness, anger, hurt, love, and the many others. Tatiana then moved from world to world and granted certain individuals the ability to control magic. Adam watched over the opposing forces and kept the balance never allowing the scale to tip in favor over another.

Finally, they were finished and they retreated to their own world which was protected by many different magics and ways such as a temporal and spatial barrier. The planet was then removed from the physical plane.

Many billions of years passed and the original ten elders had families. Their race grew, all being immortal but with the choice of dying if they should wish for it. The Ten Eldest had continued to watch over their creation and all was fine until one day when one of the younger races was attacked by a race of extremely powerful beings that demolished all in their path. The eldest of the ten called his siblings and said "This threat must be stopped; they cannot be allowed to destroy all that we have worked so hard to created."

"You are of course, right, James, as always." Tatiana, the youngest of the ten, told him.

"What are we to do brother? They are a threat. Our creations are not safe from them and our laws that we created for ourselves prevent us from simply wiping them from existence." Joshua said to James.

"We can lead an army against them. Our army may not be enough though." Christopher spoke up addressing his siblings.

"So we ask our creations to aid us. I know that of the races the Alterans, Asgard, the Time Lords," James rolled his eyes as he said this "and the Asgardians are all highly advanced races. The Alterans and Asgard have space flight capabilities as well as warships. The Time Lords have both temporal and spatial flight capabilities, and the Asgardians would be the ground troops," James told them. The others all nodded in agreement.

*********************************LOTG************* **************************

James went and visited the Alterans and the Asgardians, Christopher went and visited the Asgard in the Ida galaxy, and Alexander visited the Time Lords on Gallifrey. They explained to the races who and what they were and then they told them about the threat of the Lochlainians. They agreed to help fight in the war.

And fight they did. The war was long and bloody it had lasted well over three millennia and in the end cost the lives of millions. The five races that fought came to the agreement that the Lochlainians would be forever called The Forbidden; all records of them would be erased from history and they would forever be confined to their homeworld. After that final meeting, James looked at the others and gave them an incantation to be used along with a bowl of water from a natural spring, to contact him if they were ever in need of help. With that, they went their separate ways. James turned to his siblings and said "These four races will be our special children; we will guide and guard them, above all others."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Part 2 of this series is up now. Go to my stories to get it as it is in another fandom.**

**Cool2002**


End file.
